


One soothing morning

by Rubyredpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, seriously its just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredpanda/pseuds/Rubyredpanda
Summary: An early morning find Harry and Draco cuddling together.





	One soothing morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry fic! Hope you like this oneshot of Harry and Draco just being cute :))

It was early morning. Neither of them wanted to move, the bed was awfully comfortable at this hour. Harry felt strong arms wrap around his body. A cold nose nuzzling behind the crook of his neck. 

“Good morning, love” 

He only got a mumbled “morning” back. Harry chuckled lightly and kissed the other man softly on the cheek. 

“You’re always so lovely in the mornings”, Harry told Draco. His lover huffed in response and laid his head on Harry’s chest. He put his hands in Draco´s hair and ran his fingers through it. Harry felt Draco´s hands run along his spine. Warm hands on the inside of his shirt. Fingertips delicately touching his skin. 

The sunlight from outside had lit up the room, rays of light squeezing through the gap in the curtains. Creating a calm atmosphere. 

Harry felt soft lips on his jaw, then his neck and then on his cheek. Draco opened his eyes again and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. “Hey”, Draco said quietly. 

“Hey” 

Harry kissed his boyfriend again and held him tight. “Finally decided to wake up then?” Draco hid his face in Harry neck. “Shut up.” Harry laughed in response. 

“I´m only teasing. You know I love sleepy-Draco. He is particularly cute.” 

“I am not cute.” 

“You are. Adorable actually.” 

“Am not.” 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. He tried to untangle himself from the warm body wrapped around him. “What are you doing? You don’t have to leave.” 

“Don`t worry, I’ll be back. In fact I can stay here with you all day if that’s what you want. But now, I really have to pee.” Harry responded. Leaving a kiss on the other man’s forehead. 

“Fine, but hurry back. The bed is cold without you.”


End file.
